1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fixing mechanisms and, particularly, to a fixing mechanism for a battery in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a wireless keyboard, a wireless touchpad, a remote control, or other battery operated device often utilizes a battery to provide electrical power. A fixing mechanism for a battery in the electronic device is often utilized to facilitate insertion and removal of the battery.
A typical fixing mechanism includes a battery sleeve and a detachable battery cover. The battery sleeve defines an open end. The sleeve defines a chamber to receive the battery via the open end. The battery cover includes a cover plate and a body portion extending downward from the cover plate. The battery sleeve further defines an inner threading in an inner surface of the chamber adjacent to the open end. The body portion of the battery cover defines an outer threading corresponding to the inner threading, such that the body portion of the battery cover may engage the open end of the battery sleeve. However, this system is relatively inconvenient to use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.